The advantage to use mobile communication devices in almost every situation often leads to extreme acoustical environments. An annoying factor is the occurrence of noise which is also picked up by the microphone during a conversation. Wind noise represents a special class of noise signals because it is directly generated by the turbulences created by a wind stream around the communication device. In the case where a speech signal is superposed by wind noise, the quality and intelligibility during a conversation can be greatly degraded. Because most mobile devices do not offer space for a wind screen, it is necessary to develop systems which can reduce the effects of wind noise.